Pup pup first date
Pup pup First Date By ROCKYDOG13 Summary After Ashes has a few play dates with Autumn and his friends, he feels a strange feeling towards the Samoyed puppy. It was a classic case of puppy love and he doesn't know what to do. Luckily, his friends Dodge, Marble, Isis, and Paint help him ask Autumn out for a date and get him ready. Will this night be a night to remember or will these friends just stay friends? Characters Ashes Autumn Marble Dodge Isis Paint Cinders Smoky Trapper Faith Kailey Rocky Tundra Winter Ace (Mentioned) Katie (Mentioned) Mr. Porter (Mentioned) Story: It was a calm day in May and Ashes, Autumn, Dodge, Marble, Paint, and Isis were just finishing a play date at the Firehouse and were waiting to go home as they usually do but this time, Ashes sensed that there was a different feeling in the air and that is where our story begins. Ashes: Writing ''Well Dodge, we had a good time today. We played tag, watched ''Oliver and Company, ''and played 3 rounds of Uno with Marble winning two of them, for a blind pup, she is good at card games. Dodge: Yeah, Uncle Rubble and Dodge taught her. Marble: Yes, Daddy and Dodge figured it could help me gain confidence. Autumn: ''Coming out with Isis and Paint Ashes, we all had a good time today, I have to call my foster Mom and let her know its time to pick us up, OK? Ashes: Looking at her dreamily O..K. Autumn. Dodge: Noticing his friends eyes he motions Marble to follow him and runs to Isis and Paint and whispers ''Is Ashes OK? Paint: ''Looks at him and starts writing ''He's OK Dodge, he just has a case of puppy love. Dodge: Huh? ''Looking puzzled and concerned at his friend. Isis: She speaks and her words appear on a board so Dodge can read them. ''It means Ashes has a crush on Autumn. Marble: Really? Aw how sweet. Ashes: What's so sweet? ''Writing ''Dodge,what is everyone talking about? Dodge: Talking about how Ashes loves Autumn. Ashes: ''Blushing ''H.h.how did you guys know? Paint: You have all the signs. Dodge and Ashes: Huh? Paint: ''Writing ''Ashes, we knew because you look at Autumn with dreamy puppy eyes, your speech stops mid-sentence, and when you are around her, your face gets as red as a ripe apple. Ashes: It's true, but I don't know what to do. Every time I try to ask her, I get nervous. Dodge: Dodge can help. ''He runs into the firehouse. ''Autumn, Ashes want ask you something. Autumn: ''Writing ''What is it? Dodge: Autumn come. ''The two head out and see a bright red Ashes. Autumn: Giggling Ashes, are you all right? Ashes: Y.yeah, Autumn, I have something to ask you. Autumn: What? Looking at him with her sparkling eyes. Ashes: He was so red he looked like a ladybug. ''You are o-one of the most b-b-beautiful pups I ever met and I never felt this way before. We are such good friends and I-I w-w-was wondering. W-w-would you be willing to g-go on a d-d-d-d-date with me tomorrow? ''He closed his eyes and waited for a answer, figuring she would laugh or just run away, instead, he got a long lick to the cheek before being tackled by the Samoyed and licked like crazy. Autumn: Oh Yes! I would love to go on a date with you! I will meet you here at 5, ooh I cannot wait! With that, her foster mom showed up and she ran and told her what was going to happen. Unknown to him, all the parents saw. Cinders: My little boy, you are growing up so fast. Smoky: Way to go Ashes! Ashes: Thanks guys, but I don't know what to do. I'm afraid I will spoil everything. Dodge: Dodge Help! Marble: Count me in! Isis: Me and Paint can help. Smoky: Don't count us out! Ashes: Thanks guys, you are all the best friends a pup could ask for. With that the gang went back to their homes and Ashes started planning for the date tomorrow. The next morning, Ashes and the gang went to the lookout and poor Ashes was so jumpy he looked like a nervous bunny. Dodge: What wrong Ashes? Ashes: Writing ''I am so nervous. I don't know what to do. What if I make a fool of myself? ''Whimpering and shudders Marble: Calm down Ashes, you will worry yourself into a hole if you are not careful. Isis: Breathe, Ashes breathe. After a few deep breaths, Ashes calmed down. Ashes: Thanks, I needed that. So what do I do? Dodge: Dodge knows pups can help. Ashes: Writing Who? Dodge: Mama, Dad, and Dodge's big siblings, Trapper and Faith. Dodge get them. 5 minutes later Kailey: So Ashes, I hear you have a little crush. Faith: Its so sweet. Ashes: Yeah, but I need help. I don't know what to do for our first date. Smoky: How about dinner, a movie, and a walk under the stars? Ashes: I don't know how to cook, she saw all the movies in my firehouse, and I want to be more romantic than just a walk. sighs I feel like I will never impress her. He walked away with his head held low. Dodge: Poor Ashes. We help Ashes Mama? Kailey: Writing ''Yes son. He needs help. Smoky: OK Gang, we need a plan! Trapper: Isis and I can get reservations at Mr. Porter's Restaurant. Smoky: Good son, and we need a special touch, Paint: I can paint a portrait of the two. Make it a magical memory. Kailey: Nice Paint. Now for the movie, does anyone know what is showing at the theater? Faith: Lady and the Tramp! ''writing Does Ashes have this movie? Dodge: No, Ashes doesn't have film. Faith: Mom, let's get two tickets for them and a refreshment voucher. Kailey: OK but what about the walk? Dodge: Uncle Rocky help? Smoky: Ruffling his son's fur while writing ''Great thinking Dodge, I will talk to Rocky, maybe he has a special touch to add. Guys lets do this. ''With that, the 7 pups and parents went off to make Ashes and Autumn's first date a truly memorable one. Trapper and Isis got a reservation for Mr. Porter's Restaurant for Ashes at 5:45 and Faith and Kailey scored two tickets to Lady and the Tramp at 7:00 with a coupon for a large popcorn and two small drinks. Dodge and Smoky finally caught up with Rocky. Rocky: Hey Little bro, Writes ''and hey Dodge. ''The three hug. ''What brings you here? Smoky: Rocky, we need your inventive skills to help create something. Rocky: Really? What is it for? Dodge: We need romantic setting for Ashes. He take Autumn on date tonight. Rocky: ''Looks in shock and writes ''How did you understand me? Dodge: Lip-reading. Ashes teach Dodge. Smoky: We plan to end the date with a walk under the stars. So what do you think? Rocky: Sure Little Bro. Let me see what I got. ''He runs into his doghouse and starts looking around. No, no, not that, too Christmas-y splash Ew! Who left the water on?! Smoky: Snickering ''Need help in there Big Bro? Rocky: No found it! ''He comes out with a strand of white twinkle lights. ''We could put these in the park when they head home from the theater. Make it look like the stars are in the sky and on the ground. Smoky:Perfect. ''Writing the whole idea to Dodge and asks ''What do you think? Dodge: It great!! ''his little tail was wagging so fast, he looked like a little Smoky. Rocky: He is more like you in this case. Writing ''Calm down Dodge, you will get to sleepy. Dodge: Come on, need tell Ashes! ''The three pups run to the Firehouse and find Ashes lying on his pillow. The two grown-ups tell Cinders the ideas and then Dodge tells him. Dodge: Ashes, what wrong? Ashes: Sighing while writing '' Oh I am just going to humiliate myself in front of Autumn. Dodge: No Ashes not. We got seats at Mr. Porter with surprise, Movie tickets with snack, and a special walk. What you think? Ashes: ''Leaping up and hugging Dodge and writes ''You are really my best friends. Thanks! Oh, I need to go get some flowers. Rocky, where is the best Goldenrod? Rocky: Goldenrod? Ashes: Autumn loves it and it is a autumn flower. Rocky: Follow me. ''The two pick Goldenrod but the pollen turns Ashes golden too. Ashes: Here are the flowers. Cinders: I will wrap them, oh but you need a bath and grooming. You may have a heart of gold, but you look like a golden mess. Ashes: Looks in mirror ''Oh no! Smoky: ''Coming up and netting Rocky with his police pack ''Come on Ashes, I will take you to Katie's. She will get you groomed and my brother needs his bath too. Rocky: NO!!!!! Not again Smoky! I just had a bath! Smoky: Yeah, last month, you are not getting out of this one! Rocky: ''Howling in distress Let me out!! Smoky then took the distressed Rocky and the nervous Ashes to Katie's salon where they met Tundra and Winter. Tundra: Drying off ''Hi Smoky, oh Ro-Ro, did you put your bath off again? Smoky: Yeah, he was covered in goldenrod. I am also here to help Ashes get ready for his date tonight. Winter: Ashes? ''She said shyly behind her mother. Smoky: The dalmatian pup here. Its okay Winter, he is my son's friend and classmate. Winter poked her head from behind her mother and saw the dalmatian covered in golden pollen. '' Winter: Hello? Ashes: Hi, nice to meet you two. Tundra: Likewise, I was just about to give Winter her bath. Winter: ''Seeing the Dalmatian and how shy he is, ''Mama, could Ashes join me in my bath? Ashes: Oh No! I don't want to impose, I will just wait. ''He tried walking to the waiting area. Tundra: Gently picking him up by his collar Don't worry I don't mind. She gently plopped him in a tub of warm suds and then Winter right behind him. Katie got to work on them making them squeaky clean but poor Ashes was still nervous. When he was dried off, Winter noticed the worry in his eyes. Winter: Ashes, what's the matter? Ashes: I am just so nervous. What if I mess up, she might not want to be my friend anymore. Tundra: Sweetie, that will not happen. Just be yourself and just relax. Winter: Mama's right. My friend Ace was like that once. He was so nervous but he looked cute in his little red bow-tie and when he asked me, I was so happy. Maybe you need something to spruce you up. Ashes: I I don't know. Tundra and Winter: Come on. The three went to the grooming center to make him handsome. They found the perfect bow-tie. It was a red tie with a blue center. As he put it on, his fur was brushed and styled to make him look dashing. While doing this, Cinders came in with the flowers. Cinders: Ashes! You look so handsome. Ashes: Really? Do you think Autumn will think so too? Tundra: I know so. Oh! look at the time! It was 4:00 Ashes: I better get back, thanks everyone come on Mom! With that, the two took off for the firehouse without a moment to waste. It was 4:30 when they got back, Ashes relaxed and got the voucher and tickets plus money for the meal and tip. As the clock struck 5, he looked out the door and saw her. She was stunning with her fur shining in the sun and in her right ear was a baby blue bow. Ashes: Blushing ''Hi Autumn, you look cute in that bow. These are for you, ''Handing her the Goldenrod flowers. Autumn: Giggling ''Thank you Ashes. I love goldenrod. You look cute yourself with that bow-tie. Ashes: Well, we better get going, our table will be ready in 45 minutes. Autumn: OK, after you then? ''The two took off for the restaurant and Ashes' Mom watched with happiness. Her son was growing up. As the two arrived at the restaurant, the magic began. Ashes; Hello, table for 2 please? Mr. Porter led them to a table outside near the beach and gives them a menu. '' Ashes: What looks good Autumn? Autumn: I heard the Spaghetti and Meatballs are good here. Ashes: Yeah, they are. ''Mr. Porter comes up and asks for their order. ''We will have a plate of Spaghetti and meatballs with some bread sticks, also we would like two glasses of apple juice please? ''With that, Mr. Porter went inside and got the juice and told them the food would be out in 5 minutes. At that moment, Paint arrives. Autumn: Paint? What is she doing here? Ashes: I don't know. Maybe she is painting the beach. As soon as Ashes said that, she started painting the two lovebirds. Paint: Thinking ''They are going to love this. A portrait of the two in oil on canvas, the most romantic sight. Autumn: I guess she must like the beach scene huh? Ashes: Yeah, Autumn, I was wondering, this isn't too much? Autumn: What do you mean? Ashes: Well I know you to be a fun-loving pup and I worry this is to fancy. Autumn: ''Nudging his shoulder Don't worry, I am having a good time. As she finished talking the food came. Ashes: Sniffing Smells good huh? Autumn: Sure does. The two look at each other dreamily, for what feels like hours and their eyes don't separate. Autumn then takes the first bite of pasta and then Ashes joins in, the two ate and enjoyed each other's company. In a twist of fate, they both got the same piece of pasta and as they ate while looking in each other's eyes, their lips touched. Autumn: Giggling ''We seem to have the same strand Ashes. Ashes: ''Giggling, ''I guess we do. ''The two finish eating and Ashes goes in to pay Mr. Porter. Then the two head for the Cinema and when they got there, Autumn got a big surprise. Autumn: What looks good at the movies? Ashes: I got two tickets for a movie you wanted to see. Shows her the tickets Autumn: Lady and the Tramp?! Oh I always wanted to see it! Come on! The two went in, got the refreshments and sat down as the film commenced. As they got to the dinner scene, Autumn laid her head on Ashes shoulder and Ashes put his paw around her. The two enjoyed the film and when the movie ended, the two left. They then went for a quiet walk in the park and went to the gazebo. '' Autumn: I am really having fun tonight. Ashes: Really, I am glad. I guess we have to thank Dodge, his family and our friends for helping me. ''Sighs ''I admit, I was freaking out on how to make you happy, they helped me out a lot. I was just scared of disappointing you and losing you as a friend. Autumn: Don't worry, nothing you planned would do that. I would have been happy with just a ice-cream cone. ''As the two looked at each other, the stars started twinkling but curiously, the ground did to. Ashes: I have one last surprise for you. You always wanted to be among the stars while we swung, well, lets take off. The two ran to the swing set. Ashes: Ready to fly, Autumn? Autumn: Giggling ''Ready Ashes! ''He pushed her in her swing and she flew, the feel of the air flying across her fur, face and in her ears. As she looked, she saw the lights on the ground in the forms of constellations. Autumn: Oh Ashes! it's beautiful! Ashes: Dodge told me about the lights, I told him to put them in the form of constellations you liked like the swan, the dog, and the bears so you could be close to them like you told me. She took Ashes into a warm embrace and as the two looked at each other something uttered out of Ashes' mouth that would surprise them both. Ashes: I-I love you Autumn! Gasp ''Sorry, that was supposed to be a thought. ''Closing his eyes in embarrasment Autumn: Really? I love you to Ashes! With that, he opened his eyes and the two shared their first real kiss. It lasted for 1 minute and after, the two knew they were in love. '' Ashes: Wow! That was my first kiss, and I am glad I shared it with you. Autumn: So am I Ashes, and I want to share more with you. Ashes: How about another date, next week? Autumn: Sure! ''After that, the two headed back to the firehouse where Cinders said Autumn could spend the night. He tucked her in and he went to his bed happily wondering what they would do on their next date. The End The Beginning of many happy memories.